


Of Demons and Men

by LiaHel



Series: The winner takes it all [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged Up Dipper Pines, Axolotl Free Form, Bill is brokoro kokoro, Boi it's been forever, F/F, Human Axolotl, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Multiple Dimensions, Sequel, i promised it, there will be angst, there will be pain, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaHel/pseuds/LiaHel
Summary: It's been seven years since Nero had failed with his plan to destroy the Pines' family.And after these seven years, Bill finally decided to return to Gravity Falls and find the one person that made him feel alive.Dipper Pines.





	1. The beginning of the end

He sat there. Silence. He hadn’t expected anything to happen. Not really.

Immortality.

A curse and a blessing. More of a curse, really. He looked at the coin in his hand, flipping it between fingers. The last thing he had kept from _his_ dimension, he had sneaked it from the counter in the Mystery Shack one of the days he had stayed there. He played around, looking at the small piece of metal, turning it, flipping it with his fingers, doing mindless tricks.  
Even the sound of the metal against his fingers wasn’t enough to break the everlasting silence. He let out a deep sigh. His own brother gave up on him. Maybe it was better this way. William deserved a life, his own life, more than to dedicating it to his brothers sadness.

It’s been seven human years now that he had left Gravity Falls and the dimension he once tried to take over after the incident with his old friend.  
He wore a white button up shirt, a little roughed up from his adventures and a necklace he hadn’t worn in thousand years, now tangling around his neck. An egyptian ankh.  
He frowned. It’s been so long. And he had fucked up many times. Many, many times.  
No matter what he did, no matter what dimension he jumped in - the emptiness didn’t go away.

Heartbreak.

A demon with heartbreak? He laughed bitterly, a smile cold as ice on his lips. What a joke. Nero was right all along. Maybe he should’ve never given in. Never returned to his human form. And still… After all these years. He was in this human body. By choice.

He put the coin back into his pocket, floating mid air in the nothingness of what once was a different dimension. He had used this empty space so many times over the past seven years. He let out his anger - the only emotion besides sadness he managed to feel. It had left him burnt out.

What was the purpose?

He never had asked himself this question. The moment he was created, the moment he and…  
…  
Cold shivers ran down his spine. He repressed the memory. _No._ Don’t think about it, he told himself.  
Unpleasant memories were all over the place, starting with his creation and leading to the trainwreck of a life he had right now. He had lost William early on in his life only to have him back years, decades, _millenias_ later. And even though he had gained knowledge beyond anything a demon could even imagine… He felt sad.

And it was all the fault of a single, damned human. His anger started flaring again. He let gravity take his body, drag him down to one of the floating stone-like islands that were left overs of this long destroyed dimension. He could feel it. The blue flames rising from his hands, his blond hair shifting to a scarlet color.

“IT’S ALL HIS FUCKING FAULT!”, he yelled, a burst of flames surrounding his whole body - leaving his clothes completely untouched. 

Wasn’t it enough?  
He took deep breaths, calming himself down. His hair changed back to the golden color, the flames dying down. Wasn’t it enough that he had been betrayed by his friends in the past? Wasn’t it enough he had lost his brother for so long to a dimension that tormented him every day he lived at the Gleeful twins’ mansion? Wasn’t it enough he chose his own dimension to invade from all the alternative timelines that existed? No.

He had tried it, really. Every different dimension had their own version of _him_. But not a single one was like his ex-boyfriend. It hurt. Thinking about it this way hurt. And he wanted to take revenge so badly - hell, he had waited seven long years now. He had searched for a soul similar to Pine Tree’s, he had remained human for so long, suffered these emotions… For nothing. Not a single person was like him. Not a single person matched his soul the slightest.

Was there a thing like soulmates?

As if. He never believed in bullshit like this. He could shape destiny with the snap of his finger tips. Emphasis on _could _, past tense, mind you. Until the Pines family ripped most of his powers from him. But… He had time to recover. His magic was far stronger than before. Maybe it was time. Time to take destiny in his own hands again.__

__Was it worth it?_ _

__He wasn’t sure. He knew exactly that Wil would be even more disappointed. He would hate him, for sure. If he didn’t already. Hell if he knew. But these emotions… They were enough to keep him back. Keep him cut off from everything he ever loved. Keep him away from… Him._ _

__He took a moment to overthink it. But he had made his decision. He needed a neutral opinion. Someone who was there, but wasn’t. Someone he could trust when he couldn’t trust anyone else._ _

__An omnipotent being._ _

__“... Even when I’m alone… I’m not,” he said quietly, sitting down on the ground resting his hands on his legs, staring into the void. And suddenly, his eyes started glowing, a bright, intense gold. “I call you, Axolotl. May you listen to my summoning.”_ _

__The being immediately manifested in front of him, a bright, teal color, blinding the demon’s eyes. Slowly, the light fainted. “Bill Cipher… To what do I owe the honor of your summoning?”, she said in the most angelic voice, her body covered by glittery, sheer fabric. She obviously didn’t mind showing off her divine body. Her long, white ponytail had accessoires like pearls and gemstones in all shades of teal and blue braided into it, reaching down all the way to her ankles. Her eyes were the color of the seven seas, a deep, intense and mysterious blue. Her skin was pale, almost as pale as her hair. She had soft marks on her neck and down her arms in a soft blue color. Her ears had several piercings on both sides, earrings in the shiniest silver you could find, garnished with the same pearls and gemstones she wore braided into her hair. Her lips were rather pale as well, glossy and kissable. She looked inhumanly beautiful._ _

__Or, as Bill liked to say, fucking extra. Just as always. He knew her long enough now. “You have been watching me. Just like you watched every other person in… _His_ dimension.”_ _

__She tapped her lip, taking a step towards him, followed by a cool breeze. “Of course I did. I saw the events unfold… But you know exactly that I will not intervene if I’m not summoned. You know the rules, Bill.”_ _

__“That’s not what I meant. What happened with Nero, it was my own fault. But… I want to know… If there is any chance I can see…” He gulped. “...Any chance I can see Dipper again.” He looked away. Saying his name out loud… It teared something inside him apart._ _

__Her deep blue eyes watched him carefully. “You feel pain. You feel human emotions. You’ve been wandering through different dimensions, out of my sight and back in, hopped in and out of misery… But through it all, you never turned back to your demon form. Because of the love you hold for this human. The chances are there. It’s up to you to take them. But do not forget - This has been seven years ago. Times change. People change. Be careful, Bill,” she warned him, reaching her hand out to him._ _

__He sighed. Of course. He reached out to take her hand, letting her help him up. The second he touched her hand though, he felt a calmness wash over his body. _Right_.  
“Haley, stop it,” he said. “I sense your magic. I don’t want you to mess with me,” he warned her._ _

__She laughed softly. “How long has it been since someone used my real name…”, she said, shaking her head, her long hair softly bobbing in the cool breeze. “I will not do anything but keeping you in a neutral mood. It’s necessary to keep your judgement as neutral as possible. You called for help and this is my help. It’s up to you… Will you go back to find your long lost lover… Or will you stay between dimensions, running from your past forever?”_ _

__Bill took a deep breath. “I think you know exactly what my answer will be.” He could feel his heart skip a beat at the thought that he would go back. Go back to the town where it all started. Go back to the town where it all ended. Back to the short, but emotional time he had in Gravity Falls compared to the rest of his life. He didn’t realized he held his breath until he exhaled, his body shaking both from excitement and nervousness. Obviously, Haley had withdrawn her magic again._ _

__The lotl slowly let go of his hand. “... The wind has changed. A storm is coming. Be careful,” she warned him in her angelic voice again. “... That is all. Good luck,” she hummed, as her body dissolved, leaving behind the cold breeze that followed her everywhere._ _

__And as she left, the portal opened. A portal to his past - and maybe his future. He slowly stepped through it, the warm summer air such a difference to the cold breeze. He gulped again._ _

__Then another step. And another. He looked around._ _

__Excitement. Nostalgic. And fear. He was back. And he was ready to have a talk with his one and only._ _

__Dipper Mason Pines._ _

__They parted seven years ago. There had been tears. A fuckton of tears. He had hurt this human so much. He had threatened to kill his family more than once. He was dangerous, no doubt. And he knew Dipper wouldn’t take the risk. And still…_ _

__He needed this. He needed his presence, he needed this soul in his life._ _

__He froze in his movement. Quickly, he looked to his left. He could see a brief shimmer of purple in the air. Or could he? He wasn’t really sure. If it wasn’t his eyes playing tricks on him, it had been gone the second Bill had noticed it._ _

__Or, maybe the excitement got the best of him. He quickly shook it off, running a hand through his messy golden hair, as he made his way to the Mystery Shack._ _

__And with another deep breath, he managed to knock on the door to the gift shop, his heart beating heavily against his chest. He could feel the silence. The emptiness. And he could feel how it slowly shifted, when the door was finally opened._ _

__The wind had changed._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever, my apologies! But here I am, ready for the next chapter of Bill's misery :'D  
> Have some rough sketch of how Bill looks rn:
> 
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/508abd4e90c4197d71f0646bb4634fee/tumblr_pct3fzCrPz1s8qxywo1_400.png
> 
> Hope you like the first chapter! :D


	2. Reunion

“Thanks, Professor,” The brunet said, smiling a little as he adjusted his glasses and wrote down something in his Journal. He kept listening just a little longer, before sighing and nodding to himself once again. “Yes, Professor Rotwood. I will keep an eye out for them. Of course. See you in a few weeks.” And with that, he finally hung up. Another sigh came over his lips, but he smiled. Even though his life had become more and more stressful over the past years, he wouldn’t trade it for anything. At the end of that remarkable summer seven years ago, him and Mabel left Gravity Falls. Going back to college, finding a job, growing up… just the usual.

And Dipper got especially lucky. Thanks to his Grunkle Ford, another famous Professor on the field of mythical creatures decided to cooperate with Dipper and help him fund some field search around Gravity Falls, as the weirdness magnetism was apparently still active. At least active enough to keep the gnomes, unicorns and many more creatures around. Stan and Ford kept sailing around the seven seas, looking for different adventures while they let Dipper live at the good old Shack and allowed Soos to work there and keep the gift shop alive, showing tourists everything they wanted and telling tales about Bill Cipher and Nero and how he barely managed to escape alive.

Meanwhile Mabel got a degree in fashion design and thanks to her girlfriend, the famous Pacifica Northwest, the two of them have an incredible business by now, selling Mabel’s modern and quite exquisite clothes and attire to the richest and most famous people. Things were going amazingly well for the twins.

If it wasn’t for Professor Rotwood, Dipper would’ve almost managed to forget about demons but… it was probably good that he kept reminding the brunet. He needed to be on guard. Running into one demon over the span of your lifetime? It happens. Not too often, but it happens.  
Twice? Makes things a little more suspicious. The Professor even went so far as to claim that with Dipper’s first encounter with Bill, when they stroke the deal and Bill used him as his puppet, he might have caused something in Dipper’s body to change to something less human. Something that attracted demons.

The brunet sighed, running a hand through his hair.

_I am normal. Nothing is wrong with me. My demons won’t haunt me ever again. I am safe._

He repeated this mantra in his mind.

Slowly, he managed to calm down again, getting up from his chair and taking deep breaths again. “It’s all fine… Some fresh air will probably help,” he mumbled. And just when he was about to leave, his phone rang again.

“Hello?” He didn’t check the number before picking up, but the moment he heard the voice on the other end of the line, he relaxed a little. “Oh… Hi Scarlet,” he mumbled, smiling a little. Hearing his girlfriend’s voice was always nice. He talked to her for a bit, managing to calm down, slowly but steadily. After about half an hour of talking to her, he finally hung up.

Feeling a lot calmer now, he made his way downstairs, leaving the Shack and making his way outside. The fresh, warm air made him smile even more. It felt like everything was going to be okay. He took a deep breath, his lungs filled with the summer air as he decided to go for a walk. He didn’t have a destination in mind, for now at least.

He walked calmly through the woods, enjoying the soft winds, the sunbeams shining through the leaves, everything was absolutely perfect. He wore a blue and black flannel, a beige shirt and grey pants with sneakers. By now he was more mature, looking manlier than a few years ago, but definitely handsome. He almost reached Lake Gravity Falls when suddenly a loud, ripping sound drew his attention to it. He quickly hid behind a tree, not sure what it was just yet.

And then, his blood froze. His whole body tensed. He eyed the figure from behind, his short, golden hair. His tanned skin. These strong arms. That frustrated expression… His teenage love. The man he turned down to save his family. He… he was back? After all these years. It seemed so surreal. He didn’t know how to handle this, he didn’t know what to say. He had been dating Scarlet for two months now and… Sure, it didn’t feel like the intense relationship he had with Bill but at the same time… With Scarlet, his family was save. With Bill… Less so.

But was he truly happy?

He couldn’t tell. All he knew was that just looking at Bill had returned all the feelings he felt in the past and it was _bad_. Even his studies surrounding demons told him how dangerous and difficult this was. No, he had to make sure Bill leaves again. There was no way around it.

And as if this wasn’t enough, suddenly, a breeze of cool air desaturated the whole area, flashbacks of the mindscape sending shivers down his spine. What the hell was going on?!

But the moment he noticed that Bill stopped moving, he held in, tilting his head. Did… did the time just… stop? He looked around. No Time Baby. No Blendin. What _was_ that?

A small, pale blue Axolotl floated towards him, before glowing in a bright color and transforming into a stunning woman. Her long, white hair definitely made her look like a goddess. Her sheer blue dress revealed more than Dipper was usually comfortable with. But this whole situation was _far_ from what he expected and obviously overwhelming. “I… uh… hi?”

The beautiful goddess or whatever she was laughed softly. “Hello, Dipper… It is my pleasure to meet you… Usually I prefer staying a spectator but… I think my old friend Bill deserves that I intervene for once…”

“Friend…? Who are you? _What_ are you, if you don’t mind me asking?” The brunet was obviously hesitant in trusting the stranger but… She seemed incredibly powerful. Better not fuck with a mighty being like her.

“Maybe not quite friends… more… acquaintances.” She gestured in the air. “I am what many people would call an Axolotl. Not the animal itself, but a deity. As you know, every dimension has parallel dimensions. Different timelines. Different space. Different rules. But some things… Some things, especially from close parallel universes are often similar, sometimes exactly the same. Every Lotl watches over one of these timelines. And… I am the guardian of this one. A long time ago, your ex boyfriend Bill was under my protection. That was when you tried to erase him and… Well, I allowed him to exist. I prevented him from being erased. He invoked my name and here I am. Intervening even though we should try to avoid it as much as possible. I will not cloud your judgement. I will not force any decisions on you. I just want you to know that Bill has spent the last seven years trying to get over you… But you can see how good that worked…” A cool breeze followed each of her movement, showing Dipper that she apparently had some sort of ice affination.

“Mh… I see… Thanks, I guess?”, Dipper said, still not quite getting the point of her revelation besides his confusion. If that was her goal, she definitely achieved it.

“Forgive him, or do not. Tell Scarlet about it…. Or… do not. Decisions and reckless behavior are strong especially with humans. The outcome… The future… It all lies in your hands, Dipper Pines. And not only yours…” she now looked at the sky. Not a single cloud was there, which made it even weirder, when she said her last words before disappearing completely: “... A storm is coming. Prepare yourself, Dipper.”

And within the blink of an eye, the flashy and bright colors returned to the world, leaving Dipper speechless, still hiding behind the tree from Bill. He ran a hand through his hair. Fuck. Was this… was this _real?_ This had to be a dream, right? He couldn’t believe it. He spoke to a goddess. A real goddess. He had to write all this new information down in his Journal--

… which was back at the Shack. If he didn’t want to run into Bill just yet, he had to find another way in. Man. Why did he even avoid Bill? Maybe he just needed to talk to him? It couldn’t be that bad, right? He just had to be nice and politely explain that he couldn’t be with him, not even after all this time. Explain to him that he had a girlfriend now. Oh man… man… No. He just couldn’t do that. Bill would be furious. He always had anger issues to some extend. This was a terrible idea.

Bill on the other hand didn’t notice his ex lover at all, making his way to the Shack and trying his best to look nice. Look handsome. Ready to take Dipper back. Wrap his arms around him the moment he saw him again. Maybe both of them crying about how happy they were to see eachother again. Yeah… That kind of reunion. He couldn’t wait for it. Soon it would be reality. Slowly, his smile spread across his lips, as he even ripped out some flowers he found on the way to the Shack. He would be the most gentleman-like demon Dipper had ever seen. For sure.

The brunet could feel his heart heavy as stone right in his chest when he silently followed the demon, knowing exactly what he was planning. This was really bad. But he couldn’t just run away now. When Bill walked up to the Shack, Dipper hid behind some bushes, texting Mabel. This was an emergency and if someone knew about rejection and boys, it was Mabel.  
 _Please don’t be busy with Paz_ , he thought, frowning deeply, looking up from his phone to check what Bill was doing. Right now, he just stood there. Waiting. And he kept waiting. Flowers in his hand and this irresistible smile on his lips. This charming look in his eyes. Dipper really had to hold back to not stare for too long and - gods forbid - get caught right there and then.

Bill waited patiently. And after a few long, nerve wracking moments, the door opened. He smiled brighter-- only to be greeted by Soos in a suit, wearing the famous Mystery Fez and an eyepatch.

“... Bill? Wow, out of all people, didn’t expect you, dude. I’m very flattered, but, y’know, still got Melody,” he said, eyeing the flowers before looking at Bill again.

The demon frowned, looking into the room behind Soos. “I was looking for Dipper, actually. He still lives here, right?”

Soos now laughed, nodding quickly. “Oh, that makes more sense, yes. Yes, Dipper still lives here but… Y’know, he pretty clearly told you to leave last time… So… You know. And he’s not home right now. So I mean… You should probably come back later. I have to attend to some tourists, sorry my dude,” he said, now turning back around and leaving again, continuing his job.

Bill had a feeling that this was just the start of the bad news. But he had to hear it himself. Had to at least see Dipper again. Listen to his voice. It was like an addiction. It was bad, he knew it but… He couldn't help but crave it. Every second he could get.

And then it happened.

Dipper got a text message. And it was loud. He did not turn his phone to silent and this was a fatal mistake. Bill turned around, his golden eyes immediately spotting the familiar chocolate brown ones that tried to hide so badly behind the bushes. His eyes lit up, his smile returned and it was so much stronger than before because _it was meant to be for Dipper._

“... Hey…”, he said, quickly walking up to the bushes and helping him up. “It’s been too long… You should tell me-”

“I have a girlfriend,” he yelled immediately. And he could see the hurt and something else in Bill’s eyes. Soon he realized it was anger.

He had made a fatal mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait q w q BUT HERE IT IS! I hope you liked it, I hope I can soon add a drawing of how i imagine both Dipper and Bill to look like by now~


	3. What's up danger

“Girlfriend?! What do you mean girlfriend?!!” He yelled at Dipper and to be honest, he didn’t blame the dream demon.

“I… i was just overwhelmed by the situation! Listen… calm down…,” he mumbled, trying to focus. He could have said that a little more careful, he had to admit that much. But still… Better tell him than lead him on, right? Or so he thought but Bill seemed furious. This was probably the storm the Axolotl was talking about. Oh geez.

“I left for seven years, giving you all the space possible, craving nothing more than a hug and all you have to say is _’I have a girlfriend now, look at me!’_? Really now?” He tried to calm his temper, inhaling deeply before exhaling and pushing Dipper away a little, but not using enough force to actually hurt him.

He adjusted his glasses, frowning a little more. “I… I never expected you to return! Of course, you were my crush and all and… W-well, the sex wasn't too bad either but I can't just brush everything that happened off like it was nothing…”, he said, sighing softly, pinching the bridge of his nose before.

 _Calm down, Cipher. It will all be okay,_ He told himself. Even though he wasn't really convinced. At all. “Okay… i guess… You kept living your life. Without me.”

“Exactly. So… Everything cool?”, Dipper asked, surprised that Bill didn't rip his head off right the moment he said that out loud.

Bill took a deep breath. Then another. “No… but… Well, I guess I gotta accept it, don't I.”  
 _I will win him back._ He smiled. “How about… Friends? Let's catch up a little, see how the other was doing… You're still into mysteries, yes?”

Alarm bells. Red flags. Everything inside Dipper yelled at him. Something was wrong. Bill wouldn't offer friendship that easily. Yes, it had been 7 years. But Bill freaking Cipher wouldn't give in that easily. A friendship that helped him figure out how demons lived? It would help his research so insanely much. But. _But._ Ifhe allowed Bill anywhere close to his family and friends and he had a melt down again… Everything he did up to this day to protect them would go to waste.

Bill frowned, tilting his head. “Dipper…? I'm not asking for another chance as your boyfriend. I'm not asking to date you again. I promise… I am not here to hurt you or your family or friends or girlfriend or whatever, okay? Teach me how to be human. And let's hang out together. This is all I am asking for.”

He ran a hand through his brunet hair. “... Fine. I will show you the perks of being human and how you can be a proper member of a human society… As long as you swear and promise on everything you care about that you won't hurt anyone.” 

Bill was just about to say something when Dipper held up his hand to his face,, cutting him off right away.

“AND you obey if I tell you to do something. Deal?”, Dipper said, looking at his former demon boyfriend. He tried his best to keep up his serious face, but it was hard. Gods. Bill looked so frustrated and angry.

And hell, he was _furious_. He wanted to yell, he wanted to set something on fire. He wanted to strangle Dipper's girlfriend. He wanted to get Time Baby to turn back time. This hurt so badly. And yet …  
“Fine. I'll obey whatever you say and you show me how to be human. And we can be friends. Deal.”

He ignited his flames, holding his hand out to Dipper. His golden eyes shimmering as the blue flames reflected in his sclera.

And Dipper could feel his heart heavy again. It hurt. He knew he broke Bill's heart. And he was upset. But… this was the only way to keep them all save. “Deal.” He reached out, shaking Bill's hand and sealing their deal.

His energy flooded both their bodies, the blue light changing to a bright orange before wrapping around Bill's wrists like cuffs. The demon sighed heavily. He knew what that meant. At any given moment, Dipper could simply cut off his magic. And he was okay with that. In the long run, he would win Dipper's heart back. And nobody would stop him this time.

~~~~~~

It took Dipper roughly an hour to set up his bedroom again, making sure both beds had sheets and pillows on them. “There… I… seriously don't know what you wanna do, like … Humanwise. What do you want to do as a job?”

Bill sat down on his bed. He avoided eye contact. Because a single glance was enough to bring back all the memories he shared with Dipper. And hell, it hurt. So badly.  
“I wanna help Soos around the Shack for now. Tricking tourists is probably something I'm not to bad at. Until I can professionally scam people, that is.” He grinned a little, playing with a small blue flame to distract himself.

Dipper sighed. “Sure, fine, that should work for now …” He said, frowning as he crossed his arms. “... So… Catching up, right? What happened over the past 7 years?”, he asked, trying to keep an eye on him, even though it was really hard. He loved this man so many years ago. And then the whole shit went down with Nero and Bill and he had to stop it.

“Well… I've been dimension hopping a lot. I destroyed so much… Will told me I got to talk to you but I refused… And I was just frustrated… Time is irrelevant when you're immortal… 7 years or 3 hours… It means nothing to me… I didn't realize how long it took me to calm down.”

Dipper listened closely, his expression shifting a little the more he told him. “Anger issues… I'm not surprised. But to be honest,I struggled a little as well… At first. Nightmares and all… But it got better. Especially since I'm dating Scarlet. She is the sweetest angel and she makes me really happy. And, well… she helps me forget that trauma. On a lighter note, Mabel and Paz are together and happier than ever. I got funded so right now I'm doing research around the area… The weirdness magnetism is still going strong. I enjoy researching so much but…” He looked over his shoulder. His papers were all over the desk. “I… I'm missing notes on demons… I avoided this topic specifically, for obvious reasons.” He sighed.

Bill wasn't pleased. His body was tense and he was incredibly upset about how much better Dipper's life went once he vanished and hopped out and in different dimensions to keep his mind off this one mortal being. But when he mentioned the missing informations he needed on demons, his expression shifted to something lighter. Something more excited. “Oh, well… so this is what you need my help with? Say no more, I got you covered… My _friend_.” He grinned. 

Dipper nodded, but kept up his frown. He wasn't sure if he could trust him. And this was probably a stupid idea to begin with but… The other was still oddly fascinating to him. “Okay. Let's start with this tomorrow then. I have a date night with Scarlet tonight so… Feel free to rest and relax while I'm gone. And please, for the love of god, don't destroy anything around here. I will personally kick you out.”

“Yeah, yeah, I got it, thanks…” he mumbled, groaning a little as he got comfy on his bed. “I'll just snooze a little, don't worry,” he said, followed by a sigh. “Sleep… Sounds actually really good…”

“I won't be surprised by any old friends again, will I?” He asked, just wanting to make sure. He didn't want to endanger his girlfriend after all.

“No, Nero was the only fucking asshole that would pull that kind of shit, don't worry…” Bill said, shrugging it off.

Dipper nodded again, now grabbing his stuff. “Okay then …” He quickly checked that he had his phone, his wallet and his keys. “Behave, Bill. I'll be back around midnight. Lo--... Mh. See you,” he said, blushing a little as he almost said something he would probably regret.

It was more than enough proof for Bill though. He knew it. He had a chance. And he'd do anything in his power to win him back.

“Love you too, Dipper,” he said with a shit eating grin as he watched the other leave.

The game was on.

~~~~~~~~~

Another time. Another story.

It was Gravity Falls. It was same, but different. This dimension's Bill was an Egyptian god, and far too alive for this dimension's Pine Tree. Mason Pines, 23 years old, Demon hunter.

He was in a constant state of anger and aggression, frustrated that Bill fooled him into a deal. Taking his soul in exchange for magic. And he was furious because no matter what he did, he couldn't kill Bill. His whole being was probably more demonic than the demons he hunted.

He had a cork board fixed on his wall, glaring at it from across the room. He had dark circles under his eyes. Red strings were attached to different photos and notes he had pinned onto it.

“Five down so far,” he said in a quiet voice. It was hoarse, but deep. He played with a pencil, taking deep breaths. “... Two got away…” The thought alone made him tense more. But it was okay. He'd take them out. Later.

“For now…” he hummed, walking up to the cork board again. With the one hand he had left, he tied the red string to a picture of Bill… And it wasn't the Bill from his very own dimension. Oh no. This was a different one.

“Next demon, here we go,” he said, grinning wider, before packing his bag with demon hunting tools, including his favorite, a unicorn hair induced dagger. He created a portal, ripping apart space and time with his hand, purple flames bursting from his hand as he used his magic. He hated how much he enjoyed using this magic but on the other hand, it helped very much with hunting demons. 

“This will be an easy target.” With that, he stepped through the portal, more than ready to take out his mortal enemy, Bill Cipher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont have any excuses why this is late lmao i hope nobody waited forever for this and ill just casually hide in a whole again LOVE YALL SHIT IS ABOUT TO GO DOWN


End file.
